


Harry i żaba

by virginia92



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Happy Ending, M/M, Magic, Prince Harry Styles, Prince Louis Tomlinson, Witch - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virginia92/pseuds/virginia92
Summary: Dawno dawno temu w królestwie Doncaster mieszkał sobie mały książę Louis, który musiał stracić wszystko by zyskać to co najważniejsze.





	Harry i żaba

Dawno dawno temu w królestwie Doncaster mieszkał sobie mały książę Louis, który przez cały czas złościł się na wszystkich dookoła, a na jego twarzy nigdy nie można było dostrzec uśmiechu. Chłopiec wdawał się w bójki z innymi dziećmi mieszkającymi w pałacu, ciągnął za warkocze swoje młodsze siostry, wyśmiewał syna kucharki, który mieszkał w zamku wraz ze swoją mamą. Nie oszczędzał nawet osób starszych od siebie, ofiarami jego psikusów stawali się mieszkańcy królestwa, doradcy króla a nawet sama Jay, matka małego księcia. Louis nie potrafił przestać, jego złośliwości nie miały końca i nikt nie potrafił wpłynąć na jego zachowanie. Wszyscy obawiali się co stanie się po śmierci króla, kiedy władzę obejmie książę Louis najstarsze dziecko królewskiej pary. W miasteczku szeptano, że gdy tylko rozpoczną się rządy Louisa zapanuję chaos i rozpocznie się bunt, ponieważ nikt zupełnie nikt nie darzył księcia chociażby odrobiną sympatii. Rodzicie chłopca nie raz zastanawiali się co stało się z ich dzieckiem, które kiedyś wydawało się tak pogodne i radosne, ale nie potrafili znaleźć odpowiedzi na męczące ich kwestie. Z dnia na dzień zachowanie księcia stawało się coraz gorsze i nic nawet najdroższe prezenty sprowadzane z innych królestw nie potrafiły uszczęśliwić małego chłopca. Oficjalnie mówiono na niego książę Louis, ale gdy szeptano między sobą można było usłyszeć takie określenia jak kapryśny książę, mały niewdzięcznik czy też złośliwy Louis.

***

Louis zbiegł szybko po schodach prowadzących do ogrodu i starał się uciec jak najdalej od pałacu skąd dobiegał go krzyk pani Payne, która najwidoczniej musiała dostrzec, że w jej kuchni nagle pojawił się jakiś bałagan, a jedzenie przygotowane na ten wieczór zniknęło w nieznanych okolicznościach. Biegł czym prędzej, czując wiatr który burzył fryzurę misternie tworzoną przez jego pokojówkę. Wydawało mu się, że oddalił się już na wystarczającą odległość i nikt nie powinien szukać go tak daleko, rozejrzał się po miejscu w którym się znalazł. Nigdy nie dotarł do tej części pałacowego ogrodu, pochyli się przechodząc pod gałęziami starego drzewa, które uginały się prawie do samej ziemi, przed jego oczami pojawił się mały staw otoczony kwiatami, które uwielbiała jego mama. Nagle do głowy wpadł mu pewien pomysł, zerknął na kwiatki i już wiedział, że powinien je zniszczyć, zrobić z nimi coś złego, powyrywać je lub podeptać, czy zrobić cokolwiek co było by nieodpowiednie i złe. Już chciał ruszyć i zabrać się za swoją nową zabawę, gdy dostrzegł coś siedzącego na dużym kamieniu na brzegu stawku. Zmrużył oczy by widzieć dokładniej i zrozumiał, że wpatruję się w żabę lub może ropuchę, nie był pewny co to jest, ale było zielone i okropnie brzydkie. Postanowił przyjrzeć się temu z bliska, zrobił kilka kroków w przód i przysiadł na trawie, nie martwiąc się że pobrudzi lub zniszczy swoje śnieżnobiałe spodnie, ubrane specjalnie na przywitanie jakiejś królewskiej rodziny, która miała pojawić się dziś w pałacu. Będąc szczerym wiedział dokładnie co to za ludzie mieli dziś zawitać i odwiedzić jego rodziców, ale nie przepadał za nimi, a już szczególnie za małym księciem, który chciał się z nim bawić i chodził za nim krok w krok, przez co Lou nie mógł robić tego co lubił najbardziej czyli psocić. Książę denerwował go i Louis naprawdę nie przepadał za nim i najchętniej wepchnąłby go do tego stawu i z radością patrzyłby jak ten maluch topi się i znika z jego życia. Przynajmniej wtedy miałby spokój i nie musiałby ukrywać się tutaj, chociaż wiedział że to nie jest najlepsza kryjówka na świecie, ponieważ okna z komnaty jego mamy wychodziły dokładnie na ogród i na to miejsce w którym aktualnie się znajdował. Postanowił, że posiedzi tu jeszcze troszkę i może uda mu się ominąć przyjazd kolejnej królewskiej rodziny. 

Wpatrywał się w żabę, myśląc co mógłby tutaj porobić żeby zabić nudę, która wdarła się do niego spodziewanie.

\- I co się tak gapisz głupio żabo? – warknął niezadowolonym głosem – jesteś tylko żałosnym stworem, nie masz nawet prawa patrzeć się na mnie swoimi wielkimi oczyskami. Jestem księciem, a ty jakimś obślizgłym dziwadłem, wynoś się stąd! – podniósł swój głos, ale żaba wpatrywała się w niego nieustannie.

Podniósł się i poszukał wzrokiem jakiś kamieni znajdujących się niedaleko, zebrał ich trochę i trzymał w swoich małych dłoniach, idąc w stroną stawu. Zatrzymał się nad samym brzegiem i rzucił w zielnie stworzenie jednym kamyszkiem, ale chybił i ten wpadł z cichym pluskiem do wody. Niezadowolony zamachnął się po raz kolejny i tym razem trafił prosto w żabę, krzyknął z radości i kontynuował swoją zabawę z uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- I co teraz głupi stworze? Nic nie powiesz? Ojej zapomniałem, że przecież jesteś tylko małą, nic nie wartą żabą i nie możesz się odezwać. I co teraz? Będziesz tak siedziała i gapiła się na mnie? Uciekaj stąd, no już – wziął do ręki kolejny większy kamień i nie wiele myśląc rzucił nim w miejsce gdzie siedziała żaba – idź sobie, wynoś się stąd, jestem księciem musisz mnie słuchać, kiedyś będę królem i wtedy każe pozabijać wszystkie żaby w królestwie, a już szczególnie ciebie, ty durna… - urwał nagle, ponieważ głaz na którym siedział zielona istota był pusty, rozejrzał się zaskoczony, nigdzie nie mógł dostrzec tego paskudnego, obślizgłego stwora. Uklęknął nad samą wodą i pochylił się do przodu uważając żeby nie wpaść do stawu, gdy jego twarz i wodę dzieliło zaledwie kilka centymetrów żaba wyskoczyła z wody i wylądowała tuż obok niego na trawie. Obrócił się szybko prawie wpadając do wody, ale zaskoczony zauważył, że obok niego stoi jakaś niezwykle piękna kobieta, która przygląda mu się z zainteresowaniem, bawiąc się kamieniem trzymanym w dłoniach.

\- Kim jesteś? – zapytał odważnie, stając naprzeciwko niej, unosząc dumnie podbródek starając się przybrać książęcą pozę, której uczyli go jego nauczyciele – odpowiadaj na pytanie, jestem książę Louis i kimkolwiek jesteś lepiej powiedz mi to teraz – zażądał i mimo swoich dziesięciu lat brzmiał bardzo protekcjonalnie i władczo – jeżeli nie odpowiesz mogę kazać wtrącić cię do lochów albo torturować przez całą noc i dzień – kobieta zaśmiała się z jego słów, złoszcząc go jeszcze bardziej. Mimo tego że był od niej dużo niższy, zrobił krok w jej stronę i popchnął ją mocno – pożałujesz tego głupia babo, nikt nie ma prawa śmiać się z przyszłego króla.

\- A co jeżeli nigdy nie będziesz królem? – zapytała niemal szeptem, obserwując go swoimi tęczówkami które zmieniały barwy przybierając teraz kolor fioletu, pasujący idealnie do jej długiej sukni.

\- Oczywiście że będę królem głupia – prychnął rozbawiony – jestem Louis Tomlinson następca tronu, książę Doncaster, twój przyszły władca więc okaż szacunek – patrzył na nią pogardliwie.

\- Myślisz że byłbyś dobrym królem Louis, takim którego kochali by poddani? Myślisz, że ktoś w ogóle mógłby cię pokochać? Myślisz, że ty mógłbyś obdarzyć kogoś uczuciem? – zasypywała go pytaniami, a jego oczy otwierały się coraz szerzej, ponieważ nie miał pojęcia co odpowiedzieć.

Wiedział, że jego rodzice go kochali, jego siostry pewnie też, ale po za nimi nie miał nawet przyjaciół. Cały wolny czas, kiedy nie musiał powtarzać dworskiej etykiety, czy uczyć się innych bzdur spędzał sam, wymyślając coraz to nowsze psikusy i żarty. Czasami zastanawiał się jakby to było mieć przyjaciela, kogoś z kim mógłby się bawić, ale zaraz później przypominał sobie, że będzie królem i na pewno nikt nie chciałby się przyjaźnić z nim tak po prostu. Wszyscy ciągle przypominali mu o tym jak jest nieznośny i nieodpowiedzialny, oraz że powinien zachowywać się odpowiednio do swojej pozycji. Jeżeli mógłby wybierać to nie chciał być królem ani księciem, wolał być zwykłym chłopcem który może tylko się bawić i spędzać czas tak jak chcę, ale niestety nie miał wyboru. Od urodzenia miał już znalezioną osobą z którą spędzie resztę życia, która będzie towarzyszyła mu w rządzeniu królestwem. Byli sobie przyrzeczeni i Louis naprawdę nie chciał myśleć o tym co będzie robił za kilka lat, był tylko dziesięciolatkiem i nic więcej go nie obchodziło. Wolał żeby któraś z jego sióstr została królową i wyszła za mąż za jakiegoś króla, a on byłby wiecznym księciem, który psociłby i został zapamiętany jako szalony książę Louis.

\- Twoje pytania nie mają najmniejszego sensu, jestem już komuś przyrzeczony, wezmę ślub i nic ci do moich uczuć – odpowiedział wyniośle i chciał odejść, ale kobieta chwyciła go za nadgarstek i obróciła ponownie w swoją stronę. Teraz jej suknia miała zielony kolor, a jej oczy błyszczały i przypominały coś Louisowi, ale nie potrafił skojarzyć co – trzymaj łapy przy sobie, bo wezwę strażników.

\- To że jesteś komuś przyrzeczony nie oznacza, że ten ktoś będzie cię kochał dziecko.

\- Oczywiście, że będzie, a jeżeli nie to zostanie zmuszony, zostanę królem będę mógł robić wszystko, jak zdążyłaś się tak szybko przebrać? – przyglądał się jej sukni w odcieniu szmaragdu, jego wzrok wędrował po całej jej postaci docierając do włosów, które kręciły się szalenie, a przecież przed chwilą były proste i długie do pasa – kim jesteś?

\- Louis sądzę, że nie zasługujesz na miłość i na to królestwo, każdy będzie lepszym władcą niż ty. Widzę przyszłość tego królestwa tak piękną i kolorową, pełną radości i szczęścia, ale nie ma w niej ciebie, widzę twoje siostry, rodziców, poddanych wszyscy poradzą sobie bez ciebie, ponieważ ty tylko niszczysz mały książę. Nigdy nie starałeś się nawet przepraszać i żałować za swoje zachowanie. Nie zasługujesz na to by ktoś cię pokochał.

\- O czym ty mówisz?! – krzyknął zdenerwowany chłopiec – kim jesteś żeby mówić mi coś takiego? Powiem wszystko królowi i pożałujesz każdego swojego słowa wiedźmo! Każdy mógłby mnie pokochać, a ty mylisz się!

\- Jesteś taki pewny siebie chłopcze, pełen dumy i samozadowolenia, ale nikt nawet nie zatęskniłby za tobą gdybyś zniknął, gdybyś stał się na przykład… -zawiesiła głos wpatrując się w chłopca który z przerażeniem zauważył, że nie może ruszyć się z miejsca chciał krzyknąć, ale żaden dźwięk nie wyszedł z jego gardła – co sądzisz o żabach mały książę? Obrzydliwe głupie stwory prawda? Myślisz że ktoś mógłby pokochać żabę? Hmm może się przekonamy? – machnęła dłonią i po chwili naprzeciw niej nie stał już mały chłopiec z rozczochranymi włosami w kolorze karmelu, ale mała żabka miotająca się z przerażenia. Kobieta pochyliła się i chwyciła ją w swoją dłoń, przyglądając się jej z drwiącym uśmiechem – jedyną prawdą jaką usłyszałam z twoich ust było to, kiedy nazwałeś mnie wiedźmą, mały książę, a może mała żabo? – zaśmiała się ze swojego żartu i dźgnęła go swoim palcem – posłuchaj Louis, od teraz jesteś żabą, tak bardzo nie chciałeś być księciem, więc teraz jesteś wolny, może teraz nareszcie będziesz szczęśliwy. Nie musisz mi dziękować mały książę – wypuściła go z dłoni, sadzając dokładnie na tym samym kamieniu na którym siedziała wcześniej żaba - a zapomniałabym, jeżeli chciałbyś powrócić do swojej postaci to cóż… spraw by ktoś się w tobie zakochał w końcu możesz rozkazać każdemu by cię pokochał prawda? Jesteś przecież przyszłym królem – odwróciła się od niego i wolnym krokiem ruszyła w przeciwną stroną, a jej zielona suknia migotała wieloma odcieniami w promieniach słońca – przyrzeczony, zakochany, twój przyjaciel odrzucany. Lat upłynąć musi wiele nim zrozumiesz - stracisz wiele.

***

Gdyby ktoś jedenaście lat temu powiedział mu, że już zawsze będzie żabą zaśmiałby mu się prosto w twarz i pomaszerował dalej, niestety z upływem lat zaczynał rozumieć, że to nie był tylko żart, a kobieta w szmaragdowej sukni była najprawdziwszą na świecie wiedźmą, która rzuciła na niego zaklęcie niszcząc jego życie. Nie chciał uwierzyć w to, że już nigdy nie powróci do swojej dawnej postaci, ale mijały lata a on nie spotykał na swojej drodze ludzi, więc jak ktoś miałby go pokochać, zresztą gdy myślał o tym dłużej zaczynał rozumieć, że to nie możliwe by ktokolwiek pokochał zielonego stwora jakim teraz był. Obserwowanie rzeczywistości z perspektywy żaby nie było fascynujące czy chociaż ciekawe. Spędzał całe dni w tym samym miejscu czekając aż kobieta która rzuciła na niego urok wróci i odmieni go ponownie, ale to się nie wydarzyło. Uświadomienie sobie, że już nigdy nie będzie chłopcem którym był dawniej bolało, ale nie tak jak prawdziwe słowa które wypowiedziała wiedźma, nigdy nikt go nie pokocha, nie zostanie królem i nikt nie będzie za nim tęsknił. To wszystko okazało się prawdą, został zapomniany, a jedyne co potrafili powiedzieć o nim inni ludzie, to że był ktoś taki jak książę Louis, który słynął z żartów, które sprawiały więcej bólu niż radości.

Pierwsze dni po przemianie były najgorsze, nie wiedział co ma zrobić, chciał by ktoś mu pomógł, by ludzie dostrzegli w nim królewicza Louisa, a nie żabę. Gdy odważył się opuścić staw zauważył strażników przeszukujących ogród, trwało to tygodniami, widział swoją mamę stojącą w oknie, wyczekującą na jego powrót, ale wiedział że to nie nastąpi, ponieważ był tutaj przez cały czas, ale nie mógł nic zrobić by do nich wrócić. Tak mijały dni, tygodnie, a później miesiące które zamieniały się w lata. Pory roku zmieniały się a jego mama przestała wypatrywać go w oknie, czasami widział ją gdy spacerowała z jego siostrami po królewskim ogrodzie, jej płacz zamienił się w śmiech i rozumiał już, że właśnie dzieje się to o czym mówiła wiedźma, został zapomniany. Słyszał, że poszukiwania zostały przerwane, nikt nie miał już nadziei na jego powrót i wiedział, że tak powinno się stać, oni wszyscy powinni żyć dalej tak jak gdyby nigdy nie istniał. Przyzwyczaił się do swojego nowego życia, które ociekało monotonią i nudą, ale przynajmniej nikogo nie krzywdził. Po tylu latach zrozumiał w końcu, że nie był idealnym dzieckiem, a jego poddani mieli prawo go nie szanować i życzyć mu wszystkiego co najgorsze.

***

Przestał liczyć lata kiedy uświadomił sobie, że w jego życiu to niczego nie zmieni, ale informacja jaką ostatnio udało mu się usłyszeć zmroziła jego serce. Księżniczka Lottie, jego siostra wychodzi za mąż, a co za tym idzie obejmie tron ponieważ ich ojciec postanowił abdykować. Zapomniał o tym, że teraz kiedy zniknął to Lottie będzie koronowana i zostanie królową, a jej małżonek królem. Zastanawiał się kto został wybrankiem jego siostry, ponieważ tylko on od urodzenia miał wybraną osobę którą poślubi w przyszłości i mówiąc szczerze nie napawało go to szczęściem. Postanowił dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej i podsłuchać rozmowy służby, która rozstawiała stoły i krzesła w ogrodzie.  
\- Będą piękną parą, już wyobrażam sobie ich ślub – westchnęła jedna z dziewcząt przykrywając śnieżnobiałym obrusem duży drewniany stół.

\- To będzie prawdziwe królewskie wesele, a pomyśleć że to książę Louis miał wziąć z nim ślub, jak dobrze że zniknął, uroczy książę Harry marnowałby się przy kimś tak okrutnym jak nasz mały książę – dodała druga, i dalej rozprawiły o wielkim weselu i koronacji, które miały odbyć się już niedługo.

Louis przysłuchiwał się im zaskoczony, nigdy nie pomyślałby że jego zaręczyny z księciem Harrym zostaną zerwane, a w zamian tego ślub z przyszłym królem weźmie jego młodsza siostra. To było nieoczekiwane i zaskakujące, nie wiedział czy powinien się cieszyć czy też smucić. Ten ślub oznaczał, że już nigdy nie będzie tym, kim miał być od samego początku swojego życia, nie będzie królem, zostanie żabą i zapewne umrze nadepnięty przez kogoś lub zje coś czego nie powinny jeść żaby. Chciał tego co mu się należało, chciał odzyskać swoje życie, swoją koronę, tron i władzę… chciał wszystkiego może po za narzeczonym, ponieważ młody Harold nigdy nie był jego ulubieńcem, będąc szczerym Louis nie raz życzył mu wszystkiego co najgorsze i nie miał zamiaru czuć się z tym źle.

***

Książę Harry wszedł powoli do sali w której zebrali się wszyscy najważniejsi mieszkańcy królestwa Doncaster, posyłając miły uśmiech każdej osobie, którą mijał po drodze. Zasiadł po prawej stronie króla, starając się wyglądać na szczęśliwego.

\- Książę Harry – król skinął głową w jego stronę – dobrze widzieć cię w naszym królestwie, minęło tak wiele lat od dnia kiedy byłeś tutaj po raz ostatni.

\- To prawda wasza wysokość – zgodził się uprzejmie, widząc szczęśliwy uśmiech swojej mamy siedzącej obok królowej Jay – tęskniłem za pięknem twojego państwa – usłyszał cichy chichot księżniczki Lottie i starał się nie skrzywić na myśl o ślubie.

\- A my tęskniliśmy za tobą książę – król uśmiechnął się serdecznie – nie możemy się doczekać aż nasze królestwa połączą się trwałym sojuszem na wieki.

\- Obawialiśmy się że nie zechcecie zgodzić się na ślub, po tym wszystkim co się wydarzyło – powiedziała cicho Jay kierując swoje słowa do Anne, ale Harry słyszał je wyraźnie i miał ochotę wstać od stołu i krzyczeć, ale był miłym księciem Harrym i nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić, więc upił trochę wina ze swojego kieliszka i przysłuchiwał się z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy, czasami przyłapując księżniczkę Lottie na przyglądaniu mu się pożądliwym wzrokiem. Nie wiedział jak to wszystko mogło się tak potoczyć, ale był pewny jednego gdyby tylko mógł spotkać teraz księcia Louisa uderzyłby go prosto w tą jego piękną twarz, ponieważ zniknął sobie, zostawiając Harry’ego na pastwę Lottie.

***

Miał dość głupich rozmów, które przeniosły się do pałacowego ogrodu. Był zmęczony podróżą, a co więcej na samą myśl o tym, że ma poślubić księżniczkę Lottie czuł się źle. Nie chodziło o to, że jej nie lubił tak naprawdę to nawet jej nie znał, ponieważ od dnia w którym zaginął książę Louis, nie był w Doncaster. Wydawało mu się, że jeżeli nie ma Louisa, to zaręczyny zostają zerwane i na tym koniec, jednak mylił się ich rodziny zaplanowały coś innego. Po zniknięciu Louisa najstarszym dzieckiem stała się Lottie i to z nią został zaręczony Harry, nikt nie przejął się tym co czuł, bo przecież to nic wielkiego, że od swojego urodzenia był przyrzeczony Louisowi i to z tą myślą spędził swoje dzieciństwo i wszystkie te dni kiedy przebywał w królestwie Doncaster. Pamiętał jak cieszył się z przyjazdów tutaj, jego mama zawsze powtarzała mu, że musi być miłym i grzecznym chłopcem dla księcia Louisa, uczyła go że nie może się z nim kłócić ani odpowiadać mu niemiło, ale przecież zawsze był spokojnym dzieckiem i lubił Louisa. Niestety przyszły król raczej za nim nie przepadał, co nie wróżyło niczego dobrego dla ich małżeństwa, ale kiedy Harry miał sześć lat nie przejmował się tym, że jego przyszły małżonek i król może być dupkiem. Musicie mu wybaczyć, był małym księciem którego wychowały nianie opowiadające mu historie o pięknych książętach którzy żyli długo i szczęśliwie w wielkich pałacach, a ich miłość zachwycała cały świat. Tak, teraz Harry miał osiemnaście lat i cóż, nie wierzył już w bajki, chociaż z przyjemnością byłby bohaterem jednej z nich, tyle że był jeden problem jego narzeczony zniknął, a w zamian musiał poślubić jego siostrę.

Powiedział, że musi się przejść i odszedł jak najszybciej od stołu, zauważył że Lottie wstaje i mówi coś o wspólnym spacerze, ale zbył ją bólem głowy i po szybkim marszu znalazł się daleko od miejsca, gdzie ucztowała cała świta. Nie patrzył gdzie idzie, chcąc być jak najdalej od nich wszystkich i prawie wpadł na duże drzewo, którego gałęzie uginały się ku ziemi, schylił się i przeszedł pod nimi ciesząc się ze znalezienia dobrej kryjówki przed wścibskimi oczami służby i królewskiej rodziny. Zauważył mały stawek, więc poszedł w tamtym kierunku po czym z radością usiadł na trawie wyciągając nogi przed siebie, rozkoszując się ciszą i samotnością.

Bycie przyszłym królem nie było najłatwiejszym zadaniem, ale starał się wypełniać je najlepiej jak umiał. Wydawało mu się, że idzie mu całkiem dobrze, jego poddani lubili go i szanowali, rodzice byli dumni, a król Doncaster nadal chciał utrzymać sojusz, który powstał od dnia zaręczyn z Louisem. Czasami czuł się już tym zmęczony, wolał być zwykłym nastolatkiem, z małymi problemami, chciał się zakochać i być z kimś z miłości, ale wiedział że to nigdy nie będzie mu dane, ponieważ dokładnie za tydzień miał odbyć się ślub.  
Westchnął głośno myśląc o tym, jak absurdalne jest jego życie, ponieważ będzie królem ale nie może decydować o czymś tak oczywistym jak własne małżeństwo. Jeżeli tak miało wyglądać jego życie z chęcią by za nie podziękował i oddał je komuś innemu. Rozejrzał się po okolicy i wbił wzrok w taflę wody, gdy dostrzegł jakiś ruch po swojej prawej stronie, zerknął w tamtym kierunku i dostrzegł małą żabę siedzącą nieopodal przyglądającą mu się z uwagą. Delikatny uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy, bał się poruszyć by nie spłoszyć zielonego stworzonka, ale obrócił się powoli w jego stronę i z radością zauważył, że żaba nadal siedzi całkiem blisko niego.

\- Hej żabko – przywitał się cichym głosem – mam nadzieję, że nie będzie ci przeszkadzać, że trochę z tobą posiedzę. Jestem Harry, pewnie powinienem się przedstawić książęca mość Harry Styles, ale wolę po prostu Harry – przygryzł wargę myśląc o tym, że jest tak zdesperowany i samotny, że zaczyna rozmawiać z żabą, ale jakoś nie czuł się z tym źle czy nieodpowiednio. Tak naprawdę był samotny, będąc księciem nie miał czasu na szukanie sobie przyjaciół, musiał uczyć się i przyswajać sobie wiedzę, która przyda się do sprawowania rządów w królestwie. Wszyscy którzy go otaczali, czegoś od niego chcieli i wymagali, nie mógł zwierzyć się rodzicom, ponieważ pokładali w nim zbyt duże nadzieje, jego siostra już dawno poślubiła króla Nialla, i widywali się bardzo rzadko. Miał wrażenie że nikt nie chce porozmawiać z Harrym, każdy chciał tylko czegoś od księcia Harry’ego i jeżeli pozostało mu tylko mówienie do żaby, która nawet go nie rozumiała, to trudno jakoś to zniesie – pewnie i tak nie wiesz, co mówię, ale może to i lepiej. Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz jak bardzo nie chcę tu być, to nie tak że nie podoba mi się Doncaster, ale nie chcę ślubu z księżniczką Lottie, nawet jej nie znam, a już na pewno nie darzę jej żadnym uczuciem. Chciałbym sam wybrać osobę z którą spędzę resztę swojego życia wiesz? Louis dobrze zrobił znikając, przynajmniej jest teraz w jakimś lepszym miejscu, nie musi słuchać swojej rodziny i pewnie jest szczęśliwy sam ze sobą – zamilkł myśląc o księciu którego pamiętał z czasów kiedy byli małymi chłopcami, wtedy tak bardzo lubił przyjeżdżać do Doncaster, ponieważ wiedział że każda wizyta wiązać się będzie ze spotkaniem z księciem – kiedyś cieszyłem się z tego, że będę królem tego królestwa, tak bardzo chciałem zostać mężem księcia Louisa. Może to dziwne w końcu byłem takim dzieciakiem, ale tak go uwielbiałem wiesz? Wydawał mi się najpiękniejszym chłopcem na świecie i myśl o tym, że to z nim spędzę całe swoje dorosłe życie napawała mnie szczęściem. Później on zniknął i aż do dzisiejszego dnia nie pojawiłem się w Doncaster, tak bardzo nie chcę poślubić Lottie – jego głos zadrżał i poczuł łzy wypływające z kącików oczu.

Wszyscy uważali go za radosnego i silnego młodego mężczyznę, ale nie radził sobie nawet z własnymi emocjami i uczuciami, które zduszał w sobie. Nie nadawał się do tego by rządzić, a już na pewno nie do tego by stać się odpowiedzialnym za swoją żonę mężem. Przez cały czas odkąd Louis zniknął wmawiał sobie, że książę pojawi się któregoś dnia i wszystko wróci do starego porządku. Był nim tak zauroczony, że nie wyobrażał sobie by mógł być z kimś innym. Czasami słyszał jak pokojówki szeptały między sobą o tym, że książę Louis był złym chłopcem i dobrze się stało, że zniknął ale nie mógł się z nimi zgodzić, przecież pamiętał tylko drobnego chłopca z błękitnymi oczami, który uśmiechał się tak rzadko.

\- Dlaczego on nie mógł wrócić? – powiedział zduszonym głosem – czy to dlatego, że tak bardzo nie chciał ślubu ze mną? Czy byłem aż tak złą opcją, że wolał zniknąć porzucając wszystkich? Nawet nie wiem dlaczego ci to mówię – otarł mokre od łez policzki i wyciągnął dłoń w stronę żaby, która ku jego zaskoczeniu nie zniknęła, a przeciwnie przybliżyła się w jego stronę, zatrzymując się przy jego dłoni – książę Harry gadający z żabą, dobrze że nikt nas nie widzi prawda maluchu? – zaśmiał się cicho, biorąc żabkę w dłonie – jesteś śliczna, zazdroszczę ci, siedzisz sobie tutaj, robisz co chcesz i nie musisz poślubiać blondwłosych księżniczek, udając księcia z bajki.

\- Harry gdzie jesteś? – usłyszał głos swojej mamy i poderwał się gwałtownie z miejsca, nie chciał żeby ktokolwiek go tutaj znalazł.

\- Nie powinienem tego robić, ale co mi szkodzi – powiedział i nie wiele myśląc powoli ruszył do przodu, kryjąc żabę w swoich dłoniach, chciał mieć chociaż jakiegoś przyjaciela na tej obcej ziemi.

\- Gdzieś ty był, powinieneś spędzić trochę czasu z księżniczką Lottie, nie możesz jej zaniedbywać, nie jesteście jeszcze nawet małżeństwem.

\- Tak, tak mamo, pójdę się odświeżyć do swoich komnat i zaraz do niej pójdę – mruknął i zniknął jak najszybciej, zastanawiając się gdzie ukryć to maleństwo, jego sekret.

***

Louis był zszokowany, przerażony i oniemiały. Będąc szczerym nie miał pojęcia co właściwie się teraz dzieje, siedział na parapecie w sypialni księcia Harry’ego i przyglądał się młodemu chłopakowi, który szykował się do snu. Jak to w ogóle możliwe, tylko on mógł mieć takie szczęście, by pierwszą osobą którą spotkał od lat okazał się jego narzeczony, w zasadzie już były narzeczony. Jak do cholery miał kogoś w sobie rozkochać będąc zieloną, brzydką żabą w dodatku siedząc zamknięty w pokoju Harry’ego. Nic nie szło zgodnie z planem, wiedział że zostanie tym obślizgłym czymś już na zawsze, wiedźma miała rację nikt go nie pokocha, nie teraz, nie w takiej postaci. Patrzył na księcia, który położył się i odrzucił ciepłą kołdrę na bok, była ciepła noc, a letni wietrzyk przynosił trochę przyjemnej ochłody. Zaczął myśleć o tym, co mówił wcześniej chłopak, Louis nie miał pojęcia że loczek kochał się w nim kiedy byli dziećmi, nawet nie myślał wtedy o czymś takim jak miłość, ślub czy przyszłość. Miał to wszystko gdzieś, chciał tylko bawić się i robić żarty wszystkim dookoła. Jednak wychodziło na to, że Harry będąc takim maluchem już rozumiał powagę sytuacji, myślał o ich wspólnej przyszłości i zakochał się w nim. Lou zastanawiał się jak to mogło się stać, przecież wtedy był naprawdę okropnym chłopcem, traktował źle każdego na swojej drodze wliczając w to Harry’ego, który plątał się pod jego nogami i ciągle uśmiechał się tak radośnie. Gdyby teraz cofnął się do tamtych chwil, pewnie zauważyłby coś co powiedziałoby mu że książę lubi go bardziej niż inni, ale wtedy nie cierpiał go i uciekał przed nim za każdym razem gdy tylko go spotkał. Przypomniał sobie pewną scenę, kiedy okazał się prawdziwym dupkiem, a Harry wcale nie odebrał tego w zły sposób.

Biegł szybko, uciekając przed krzykiem i piskiem pokojówek, śmiał się głośno i szczęśliwie, to był jeden z lepszych psikusów jakie udało mu się zrobić. Męczył się kilka dni by zebrać odpowiednią ilość owadów i gdy miał ich wystarczająco dużo, rozsypał je w sypialni kilku młodszych pokojówek. Pisk i krzyk jaki teraz roznosił się po pałacu, wywoływał w nim taką radość, wszystko udało się tak jak zaplanował. Nabrał jeszcze większego rozpędu i skręcił szybko wpadając na kogoś mocno. Upadł do tyłu i popatrzył kto zatrzymał go w miejscu, oczywiście musiał to być książę Harry, mały nieznośny dzieciak, przed którym Lou ukrywał się przez cały dzień.

\- Cześć Louis – przywitał się radośnie chłopiec, wyciągając rękę by pomóc mu wstać, ale szatyn odtrącił ją szybko – uciekasz przed kimś? – uśmiechnął się miło, wpatrując się w księcia, który mierzył go pogardliwym wzrokiem.

\- Nie twoja sprawa dzieciaku, idź się lepiej pobawić z dziewczynami – prychnął wrednym głosem i już chciał wyminąć chłopca, gdy usłyszał krzyk swojej matki i nauczyciela.

\- Nie ruszaj się Louis – powiedziała kobieta, więc został posłusznie, zabijając Harry’ego wzrokiem – masz coś na swoje wytłumaczenie? Słucham.

\- To nie moja wina, ja nic nie zrobiłem mamo – odpowiedział szybko niewinnym głosem.

\- Tak? To może powiesz mi kto to zrobił w takim razie? Kto wpadł na taki okropny pomysł?- nie miał pojęcia co powiedzieć, ale jeden rzut oka na stojącego obok radosnego Harry’ego i już znał odpowiedzieć.

\- To Harry – oparł krótko z bezczelnym uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Jak śmiesz oskarżać księcia Harry’ego! – jego mama wydawała się wściekła i wiedział, że tym razem czeka go kara.

\- To naprawdę byłem ja wasza królewska wysokość – opowiedział cicho Harry, spuszczając wzrok na swoje buty, a Louis spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, nie sądził że ten dzieciak mu pomoże.

\- Och Harry nie musisz kryć tego rozrabiaki – królowa zwróciła się do niego miłym głosem, ale ten szybko pokręcił głową.

\- Nie pani, to naprawdę ja, przepraszam że to zrobiłem, chciałem tylko zrobić lepszy żart niż Louis, nie pomyślałem o konsekwencjach swojego czynu, przepraszam – Louis był w szoku, jak szybko Harry potrafił wymyślić kłamstwo i w dodatku wkręcić jego matkę i nauczycielkę.

\- Dobrze, nic się nie stało Harry, ale nie rób tego więcej dobrze?

\- Tak, wasza wysokość. Jeszcze raz przepraszam – loczek stał tak ze spuszczoną głową dopóki królowa nie zniknęła z zasięgu ich wzroku, po czym podniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się lekko do Louisa.

\- Nawet nie myśl, że ci podziękuję – stwierdził książę i przeszedł obok loczka, popychając go mocno.

Może był okropnym dzieciakiem, ale teraz zmienił się i wcale nie chodziło o to, że jest żabą, po prostu wiedział, że robił źle i teraz nie zachowałby się w ten sposób. Było mu przykro, że traktował Harry’ego jak nic nie wartego dzieciaka, a ten był w nim zakochany od lat, ale na swoją obronę mógł powiedzieć tylko tyle, że nie miał o tym pojęcia. Zauważył, że książę zasnął i teraz jego cichy pochrapywanie roznosiło się po sypialni. Louis spędził tak noc, wpatrując się w spokojne oblicze księcia Harry’ego, wspominając wszystkie te momenty, kiedy mógł zachować się zupełnie inaczej.

***

Od kilku dni Harry spędzał swój wolny czas na spacerach, rozmawiając z nowym przyjacielem, którym stała się żaba. Oczywiście musiał spełniać też swoje obowiązki, rozmawiając z księżniczką Lottie, komplementując jej wygląd i nienaganne maniery, ale myślami uciekał do jej brata, i do tego jak cudowny byłby to czas, gdyby to książę Louis siedział naprzeciw niego i uśmiechał się tak jak tylko on potrafił. Jego powiernikiem stała się żabka, której zwierzał się ze skrywanych uczuć i tęsknoty za księciem. Ślub zbliżał się wielkimi krokami i coraz więcej czasu musiał spędzać, na przygotowaniach których miał już dość.

Siedział pod wielkim drzewem i wpatrywał się w zachodzące słońce, myśląc o kolejnym męczącym dniu który był za nim. Oparł głowę o pień i przymknął zmęczone powieki.

\- To był kiepski dzień wiesz? Ciesz się, że nie musiałaś być ze mną podczas nauki walca, okropne nudy, a w dodatku nadepnąłem księżniczkę Lottie na stopy chyba z dziesięć razy, na koniec miała mnie dość i uciekła z sali z ulgą na twarzy – zachichotał i wydawało mu się przez moment, że żaba również się uśmiechnęła, ale zaraz zganił się w myślach za głupie pomysły – mam nadzieję, że Lottie nie boi się żab, ponieważ chciałbym żebyś został ze mną na zawsze mój nowy przyjacielu – podniósł swoje dłonie wyżej i trzymał żabę naprzeciw swojej twarzy wpatrując się w nią z uśmiechem – chyba też nie masz tutaj przyjaciół, mam nadzieję że lubisz mnie choć trochę. Pomyśl już niedługo będziesz królewską żabą, świetny tytuł, może nawet mógłbym wziąć cię ze sobą do swojego domu. Kiedyś książę Louis chciał nastraszyć swoje siostry i wpuścił do pałacu kilka żab, było całkiem śmiesznie, ale myślę że Louis cholernie mnie nie lubił. Zakładam, że teraz pewnie cieszy się, że biorę ślub z jego siostrą, a nie z nim. Zawsze wydawało mi się, że życie księcia powinno wyglądać jak bajka, ale chyba żyłem w błędnym przeświadczeniu.

Podniósł się ciężko i ruszył w stronę pałacu, gdzie miał spotkać się z księżniczką i zabrać ją na wieczorny spacer po ogrodzie. Nie rozumiał tego dlaczego musi się starać i zabiegać o względy księżniczki, w końcu cokolwiek będzie się miedzy nimi działo, nawet gdyby jej nie cierpiał, a ona uważała go za odrażającego, i tak muszą wziąć ślub, nic nie zależało od nich. Wyminął kilka dam, przyjaciółek księżniczki uśmiechając się do nich lekko.

\- Panie – powiedział i ruszył dalej.

\- Książę - usłyszał ich chichot i przewrócił oczami, nie odwracając się. Miał dość kobiet w tym królestwie, dlaczego książę Louis nie miał brata, wtedy chociaż to byłoby prostsze.  
Zatrzymał się przy schodach patrząc na schodząca powoli Lottie, naprawdę chciał poczuć coś na jej widok, ale wiedział że jest to nie możliwe, uśmiechnął się sztucznie wyciągając w jej stronę dłoń, którą ta ujęła delikatnie. Chciał żeby było już po wszystkim, myślał o powrocie do domu, do swoich poddanych, którzy na jego widok nie chichotali jak szaleńcy, o spokoju i swojej sypialni, ale po chwili poczuł jak palce księżniczki splatają się z jego i uprzytomniał sobie, że teraz będzie dzielił sypialnię z osobą, która idzie właśnie obok niego.

***

Louis musiał przyznać, że źle oceniał Harry’ego, odkąd książę znalazł go nad stawem w królewskim ogrodzie spędzali ze sobą każdy dzień i chłopak wydawał się naprawdę miły i przyjazny. Zabierał Lou ze sobą wszędzie tam gdzie mógł, dzięki czemu szatyn dowiedział się trochę co dzieje się u jego najbliższych, ale widok rodziny wywołał tylko ból i tęsknotę. Tak bardzo chciał wrócić do swojego świata i dawnego życia, chciał znów być księciem, albo chociaż zwykłym chłopakiem, wybrał by wszystko byleby tylko nie być tą żabą, którą był teraz. Zrozumiał już swoje błędy, wiedział jakim człowiekiem był, ale karanie dziesięciolatka i skazywanie go na coś takiego nie było uczciwe. Gdyby mógł tylko spotkać się z tą wiedźmą, błagałby ją i przepraszał za wszystko, zrobiłby cokolwiek jeżeli dałaby mu nadzieję, że kiedyś stanie się ponownie Louisem.

Mijały dni i coraz mniej czasu zostało do królewskiego ślubu, od jakiegoś czasu Louis czuł się dziwnie, nie to żeby był chory, po prostu patrzył na Harry’ego i zaczynią odczuwać jakąś dziwną tęsknotę kiedy księżę wychodził z komnaty by spotkać się z Lottie. Wiedział, że to bez sensu ponieważ nie cierpiał tego chłopaka, ale teraz kiedy go poznał i spędzał z nim tyle czasu, przyzwyczaił się do jego obecności i widział jak dobrą osobą jest loczek. Uwielbiał siedzieć na poduszce obok jego twarzy, kiedy Harry leżał na wielkim łóżku i opowiadał mu o całym dniu, po czym zasypiał spokojnie i czasami wydawało mu się, że z ust loczka wydobywało się jego imię, a jego serce, o ile oczywiście miał je w aktualnej postaci, zaczynało bić szybciej. Docierało do niego, że wszystko w Harrym zaczyna mu się podobać, to jak delikatny był, jak traktował wszystkich z szacunkiem mimo, że czasami był wykończony i miał dość, jak uśmiechał się radośnie z najmniejszych drobiazgów. Louis zauważał jak dobrym królem będzie w przyszłości loczek i nie mógł znieść myśli, że to nie on zasiądzie na tronie obok niego, ale widząc uśmiech i szczęście na twarzy swojej siostry, postanowił, że zniesie to jakoś. Wiedział, że i tak nie pozostanie mu nic innego, w końcu był teraz żabą, kto pokochałby coś takiego? Nikt, a już na pewno nie ktoś tak piękny jak Harry.

***

Harry stał przed wielkim lustrem, a dookoła niego krążyli ludzie pomagający przywdziać mu odświętny strój, pozwalał im na zapinanie guzików, nakładanie kolejnych warstw ubrań, przeczesywanie jego włosów, tak by układały się odpowiednio. Odwrócił twarz w stronę okna, gdzie na parapecie skryty siedział jego mały przyjaciel, gdyby mógł naprawdę chciałby zamienić się w żabę, zniknąć, uciec od tego wszystkiego, ale nie mógł. Był księciem i miał swoje obowiązki do spełnienia, nie robił tego dla siebie, ale dla swoich poddanych i przyszłości. Odetchnął głośno, kiedy nareszcie został w pokoju sam, wiedział, że zaraz musi wychodzić, wszyscy czekali już na niego w kaplicy. Miał stanąć przed ołtarzem, poczekać na Lottie, następnie ceremonia ślubna, a później koronacja i… koniec wszystkiego.

***

Wpatrywał się Harry’ego, który wypuścił powietrze z ust i ruszył powoli w stronę drzwi, widział jak zgarbiony idzie, tak jakby chciał zniknąć, ale po chwili gdy zatrzymał się przy drzwiach Lou miał nadzieję, że obróci się w jego stronę i zostanie, zrobi cokolwiek w końcu był księciem prawda? Mógł coś zmienić, był człowiekiem, powinien coś zrobić, odkryć prawdę, ale Harry wyprostował się powoli i jego postawa nabrała pewności siebie tak odpowiedniej dla przyszłego władcy. Gdyby mógł teraz krzyczeć, zatrzymać go, powiedzieć mu że jest tuż obok, że jest Louisem, chłopakiem którego Harry darzy uczuciem od lat, że nie zniknął w cale, ale jest i zakochał się w nim w ciągu tych wspólnie spędzonych dni, ale nie mógł powiedzieć ani jednego słowa. W pokoju panowała cisza, widział jak Harry otwiera drzwi i zatrzymuje się w progu, jakby jakaś niewidzialna siła trzymała go tutaj mocno i nie chciała pozwolić mu odejść, ale Louis znał zasady, nie ma potężniejszej mocy niż poczucie obowiązku i złożonej obietnicy. Harry wyszedł, a dźwięk jego kroków roznosił się echem po pustym pałacowym korytarzu.

Kiedy Louis był dziesięciolatkiem nienawidził myśli o ślubie i Harrym, teraz nie potrafił sobie poradzić z tym, że Harry idzie właśnie w stronę ołtarza i osoba, która połączy się z nim na całe życie, to jego siostra a nie on.

***

Wpatrywał się w Lottie idącą w jego stronę, dostojnym krokiem, czuł na sobie wzrok wszystkich obecnych gości, którzy przybyli z różnych stron świata. Czy nie powinien się cieszyć, czuć szczęścia i miłości na myśl o przyszłości i ukochanej? Starał się nie odwrócić wzroku od idącej księżniczki, nie mógł jej odrzucić, nie kiedy szła w jego stronę uśmiechając się promiennie, emanowała radością i nie mógł jej tego odebrać. Uśmiechnął się kiedy stanęła obok niego, wpatrując się w niego w zachwycie. Słyszał słowa przysięgi, wypowiadał je machinalnie, nie myśląc o tym co przyrzeka, chciał by było już po wszystkim. Głośne brawa przywróciły jego myśli na odpowiedni tor, rozejrzał się zszokowany po twarzach dookoła, zrozumiał że to już się stało. Za chwilę stanie się królem, a jego żona królową.

***

Został sam, powinien się tego spodziewać, ale nagłe pojawienie się Harry’ego sprawiło, że ponownie zaczął mieć nadzieję. Jednak teraz czuł, że jest już po wszystkim, jego los został zapieczętowany. Wpatrywał się w widok za oknem, z tej wysokości widział dużą część królestwa, wszystko to czego nie potrafił docenić, a co mogło być jego, cieszył się ze względu na Lottie, miał nadzieję że Harry uszczęśliwi ją i pokocha.

Nie zorientował się że nie jest w pomieszczeniu sam dopóki ktoś nie usiadł obok niego na parapecie. Spojrzał szybko w tą stronę myśląc, czy to możliwe że Harry przyszedł tutaj do niego, ale jeden rzut oka pozwolił mu ocenić, że to zdecydowanie nie książę.

\- Witaj mały książę – wiedźma przywitała się z nim miłym głosem – chociaż pewnie teraz już nie taki mały prawda? – zaśmiała się ze swojego żartu i nim zdążył zareagować w jakikolwiek sposób dostrzegł, że nie znajdują się już w komnatach księcia, ale w głównej sali, gdzie odbywała się koronacja. Wpatrywał się w Harry’ego który siedział z koroną na głowie, ale na jego twarzy nie można było dostrzec radości – to przykre prawda? Jest królem, ale wcale się nie cieszy, za to ona wydaje się promienieć – wtrąciła kobieta wskazując na Lottie, która faktycznie była niczym promyk słońca - – minęło tyle czasu Louis, dużo się zmieniło odkąd zniknąłeś, ale nie wszyscy o tobie zapomnieli – pokazała mu jego mamę, która pomimo uśmiechu była zamyślona, a jej oczy nie błyszczały, jak dawniej – jesteś zazdrosny mój drogi? To powinieneś być ty, mieć koronę na głowie, uśmiechać się, to tobie powinni bić brawa, tobie należy się to wszystko, jesteś zły? – pytała wpatrując się w niego uważnie i zaskoczony poczuł, że może jej odpowiedzieć.

\- Nie jestem zazdrosny, to moja siostra i chcę żeby była szczęśliwa z… z moim Harrym – powiedział ze smutkiem w głosie. Nie udawał, naprawdę tak właśnie czuł, nie mógł zazdrościć komuś tak bliskiemu jak Lottie, oczywiście że chciał być na jej miejscu, ale wiedział ze zasłużył sobie na wszystko co go spotkało.

\- To urocze mój drogi książę, ale gdybyś mógł chciałbyś coś zmienić prawda?

\- Nie musimy rozmawiać o czymś co nigdy się nie stanie – opowiedział jej poważnym głosem, miał dość rozmyślania o tym co by było gdyby. Musiał zaakceptować życie takim jakie jest, ponieważ nie dostanie już innego – czy możemy już stąd iść? – zapytał z nadzieję, nie mógł patrzeć na tak smutnego Harry’ego, nie potrafiąc zrobić czegokolwiek z tym przygnębieniem.

\- Pamiętasz co powiedziałam ci kiedy spotkaliśmy się ostatni raz? Gdy rzuciłam na ciebie zaklęcie?

\- Mam sprawić by ktoś mnie pokochał, oboje wiemy że to niemożliwe.

\- Wiesz Louis w życiu panuje taka niesprawiedliwość, ludzie którzy są dobrzy zakochują się w głupcach, ci którzy nie zasługują na miłość są nią obdarzani, uczciwe serca są łamane, tak jak przysięgi składane o północy w świetle księżyca. Rzuciłam na ciebie urok, ale ty nie miałeś pojęcia jak go odwrócić, nie powiedziałam ci całej prawdy, ponieważ stałbyś się zbyt pewny siebie, nie zmieniłbyś się nawet w najmniejszym stopniu. To nie chodziło o to by ktoś się w tobie zakochał, ale o to, żebyś ty pokochał kogoś. Wiesz mój urok byłby bezwartościowy ponieważ Harry kochał cię przez ten cały czas, ale czekałam na to, czy ty obdarzysz w końcu kogoś uczuciem.

\- Okłamałaś mnie? Przez cały czas mogłem wrócić i być sobą, ale nie mogłem tego zrobić ponieważ nie widziałam jakie jest moje prawdziwe zadanie? – patrzył na nią zaskoczony i zrozpaczony, minęło tyle czasu, tyle go ominęło, teraz Harry miał już żonę, po co miałby teraz wrócić? Do czego? Kim stałby się gdyby teraz zjawił się na zamku? Nie było już dla niego przyszłości, nie tutaj, nie w tym miejscu.

\- Udało ci się Louis – opowiedziała z uśmiechem – Harry kocha ciebie, a ty pokochałeś Harry’ego, zajęło ci to dużo czasu, ale zmieniłeś się i zaklęcie musi przestać działać. Cieszysz się że wrócisz do swoich bliskich? – zapytała radośnie, ale on nie chciał wracać, nie mógł tego zrobić, wolał zostać żabą, ale kobieta jakby odczytała jego myśli i popatrzyła na niego z czułym uśmiechem – och mały książę, myślisz że mogłabym być taka okrutna? Za kogo ty mnie masz? – obrzuciła wzrokiem sale pełną ludzi i wymruczała coś pod nosem, po czym postawiła go na podłodze i wyszła a jej sylwetka rozmazała się w mroku nocy.

***

Otworzył oczy i dostrzegł, że znajduje się w swojej sypialni, podniósł się gwałtownie podbiegając do okna. Miał rację, był w swoim pokoju w pałacu, a widok jaki rozpościerał się przed nim zachwycał go, to jego królestwo w całej okazałości. Pomyślał o Harrym i Lottie, o tym, jak zareaguje cała jego rodzina kiedy tylko go zobaczą, co pomyślą sobie poddani, czy ktoś ucieszy się z jego powrotu, czy uwierzą mu w historię z wiedźmą w roli głównej. Pobiegł szybko w stronę drzwi mijając po drodze lustro, ale nagle zatrzymał się w miejscu i cofnął powoli, nie mogąc w to uwierzyć. Stanął przed lustrem i zmarł w szoku, nie wyglądał tak jak powinien, popatrzył na swoje odbicie i zbliżył się o krok, zerknął na swoje dłonie, obrócił się dookoła i faktycznie to było jego ciało. Nie mógł uwierzyć w swoje szczęście, miał dziesięć lat, powrócił do momentu w swoim życiu gdy mógł wszystko zmienić, mógł być dzieckiem, nastolatkiem, młodzieńcem, mógł zacząć wszystko od nowa, jako książę Louis, który nie jest rozrabiaką i urwisem. Mógł zachowywać się tak by rodzice byli z niego dumni, by poddani go szanowali, mógł stać się osobą godną miłości Harry’ego. O Boże mój Harry.

Wybiegł z pokoju pędząc ile sił w nogach, mijał pokojówki i służbę, uśmiechał się do nich wykrzykując radosne przywitania, ale nie zwracał na nich uwagi, liczyła się tylko jedna osoba. Nagle zobaczył go, stał obok swojej mamy i wyglądał tak uroczo, miał tylko siedem lat i Louis nie potrafił zapomnieć tego, jak piękny będzie w przyszłości. Podbiegł do niego i nim loczek zdążył zareagować, rzucił się na niego przytulając go mocno do swojego ciała. Wiedział, że za wiele lat będzie niższy od Harry’ego i to zielonooki będzie przytulał go do siebie mocno, ale teraz wykorzystał to, że był starszy i pozwolił wtulić się młodszemu chłopcu w swoje ciało. Wiedział, że królowa Anne patrzy na nich zaskoczona, ale nic go to nie obchodziło.

\- Cześć Harry – wyszeptał szczęśliwy, nie potrafiąc wypuścić go ze swoich ramiom – tak bardzo się cieszę że cię widzę.

\- Cześć Louis – odpowiedział zaskoczony loczek i Lou wypuścił z ust cichy chichot, ponieważ głos księcia był taki zabawny, przyzwyczaił się już do czegoś innego – naprawdę się cieszysz?

\- Tak, tęskniłem za tobą – odsunął się i przyjrzał się twarzy chłopca – mam wrażenie, że nie widziałem cię od tak dawna – odgarnął z jego czoła zbłąkanego loczka – nie pozwolę byś zniknął mi z oczu nawet na chwilę – wyszeptał i splótł ich palce razem, po czym pociągnął go za sobą w stronę ogrodu.

\- To co będziemy robić? Nie jestem za dobry w żartach, ale możemy zrobić jakiegoś psikusa jeżeli chcesz, wiem, że lubisz to robić, więc…- loczek mówił nieprzerwanie, podskakując radośnie obok szatyna.

\- Wiesz co Harry, myślę że możemy odpuścić sobie żarty, już ich nie lubię. Teraz wolę pobawić się w coś na co ty będziesz miał ochotę, co ty na to? – zapytał i został nagrodzony uszczęśliwioną buzią zielonookiego.

\- Naprawdę? Myślisz że możemy pooglądać te kwiatki które rosną tylko w ogrodzie twojej mamy? Rodzice nie pozwalają mi tam wchodzić, ale przecież jesteś przyszłym królem, więc może moglibyśmy tam pójść? – wpatrywał się w Louisa z nadzieją, i szatyn wiedział że stracił dla niego serce, a myśl o tym że zostanie królem i będzie miał u boku kogoś takiego jak Harry napawała go szczęściem, którego nie czuł nawet wtedy kiedy robił najlepsze psikusy.

***

Stał przy ołtarzu i wpatrywał się w Harry’ego idącego w jego stronę, uśmiech pojawił się na jego ustach i nie potrafił przestać cieszyć się jak wariat. Zrobił jeden krok w stronę przyszłego męża i wyciągnął dłoń w jego stronę, poczuł jak palce loczka zaciskają się i drżą.

\- Mój książę – szepnął gdy prowadził ich na wyznaczone miejsce – czyżbyś był zdenerwowany?

\- Nie, mój panie wcale nie denerwuję się tym, że wpatruje się w nas teraz cała sala – odparł cicho Harry, uważnie patrząc pod nogi by nie potknąć się i nie upaść.  
Louis uśmiechnął się czule na ten widok, ponieważ z tego co pamiętał Harry powinien mieć świetną koordynację i poruszać się z pewnością i gracją, ale teraz jego książę był małą niezdarą i będąc szczerym Lou kochał go przez to jeszcze bardziej.

\- Nie martw się jestem obok gdyby coś się stało – zatrzymali się i zamilkli gdy rozpoczęła się ceremonia, ale szatyn nie wytrzymał i wyszeptał – nawet gdybyś był największą niezdarą i przewrócił się na środku sali albo podeptał mnie podczas naszego tańca i tak nie zamieniłbym cię na kogoś innego – zauważył, jak Harry uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Wiesz co, nawet gdybyś był jeszcze niższy lub brzydki jak żaba, nie zostawiłbym cię, ponieważ jesteś miłością mojego życia.

Oczy Louisa wpatrywały się w szoku w szczęśliwą twarz księcia, nie miał pojęcia czy Harry może coś pamiętać, wydawało mu się, że nie ponieważ przez tyle lat nie wspomniał o tym nawet jeden raz, ale teraz zaskoczył go tą niepozorną uwagą. Odsunął te myśli na bok, ale gdy wsuwał obrączkę na palec Harry’ego obiecał sobie, że kiedyś porozmawia z nim o tym co się wydarzyło, a patrząc na pełną miłości twarz księcia wiedział, że ten mu uwierzy. Odwrócili się w stronę zaproszonych gości, którzy obdarzyli ich głośnymi oklaskami i wiwatami. Ujął dłoń męża i wolnym krokiem ruszyli w stronę wyjścia, uśmiechając się do mijanych osób, które kłaniały się im z szacunkiem. Nagle wypatrzył znajomą twarz w tłumie obcych osób, daleko na końcu sali stała kobieta, która odebrała mu życie by później mu je zwrócić. Skinął głową w jej stronę, posyłając jej pełen wdzięczności uśmiech.

***

W naszym życiu będą pojawiały się sytuacje, które sprawią, że wszystko ulegnie zmianie. Czasami będzie się wydawało, że to koniec, wszystko co dobre zniknęło, a ciemne chmury wiszą nad nami nieustannie, ale to nieprawda musimy tylko uwierzyć w to, że nic nie trwa wiecznie, nawet to co najgorsze kiedyś się skończy i słońce wyjdzie zza chmur, oświetlając nasze życie i przyszłość, która jest przecież nieznana, ale nie oznacza to, że nie możemy uśmiechać się na myśl o niej z radością i nadzieją w sercu.  
Dawno dawno temu w królestwie Doncaster mieszkał sobie mały książę Louis, który musiał stracić wszystko by zyskać to co najważniejsze.


End file.
